A Cafe Latte
by Mei Azumi
Summary: Dia tidak menyukai manis, tapi aku menyukai manis, maka dia mengubahnya menjadi tanpa gula. Walaupun pahit namun aku mampu menjalani semuanya. Romance-Angst


A Caffe Late

A sasusaku fanfiction

Story Original by Mei Azumi

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimotto

prompt 25

 _'Dia tidak menyukai manis, tapi aku menyukai manis, maka dia mengubahnya menjadi tanpa gula. Walaupun pahit namun aku mampu menjalani semuanya'._ Genre : Romance - AngstRated : T

Sebut saja dia pria yang selalu datang dimalam hari yang sudi menyisihkan setengah waktunya hanya untuk minum segelas kopi. Bahkan aku sendiri sudah hafal betul dia sangat menyukai Hot Café Latte tanpa gula.

"Café Latte -nya tanpa gula ya, tuan." Ucapku ramah.

"Hmm .." gumamnya tanpa memperhatikanku. Sorot matanya tak lepas memandang Pemandangan dibalik kaca.

Aku sedikit menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil yang tentu saja tanpa sepengatuan dia. Kalau boleh jujur pria ini cukup menarik atensiku hanya saja melihat dari pandangannya. Maaf jika aku sudah lancang karena secara tidak langsung mengagumi sosok pria disampingku ini karena aku hanyalah seorang pelayan kafe biasa.

Kakiku berjalan menjauh darinya. Rasanya masih betah berada disampingnya.

Astaga kenapa aku ini malah asyik berfantasi dengan otakku sedang aku menagabaikan pekerjaanku selama duapuluh detik.

"Satu Café Latte tanpa gula." Ucap sang barista.

Saat hendak mengambil cangkir kopi, sudah ada tangan lain yang mendahului dan itu waiters lain yang tentunya temanku sendiri.

"Kamu lama, Sakura. Pelanggan itu tidak memesan kopi dingin, hmmm." Ucapnya sedikit menaikan nada bicaranya.

"Ahh maaf Deidara senpai." Ucapku sembari berojigi pada Deidara senpai hingga rok bagian belakang sedikit terangkat karena model baju café ini didesain Semacam maid.

Pria blonde -Deidara berjalan mengantarkan satu café latte ke meja nomor 07 selayaknya seorang waiters melayani tamu, menyajikan sebuah pelayanan terbaik. Sang pria termangut pelan dan melempar satu senyuman kecil pada Deidara senpai. Aku pun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

"Sakura tolong bersihkan meja nomor 08 ya." Titah sang pemilik kafe , Madara-sama padaku. Aku mengacungkan jempol padanya siap melaksanakan perintah. Bukannya tidak sopan karena beliau memang sudah sangat dekat denganku, maka dari itu aku sudah tidak segan lagi sedikit bercanda dengannya. Hey asalkan kalian tahu aku seorang gadis pekerja keras yang tidak pernah bermain-main dengan masalah pekerjaan.

Tunggu, meja nomor 8 katanya. Bukankah disamping meja itu adalah nomor 7? Itu merupakan tempat pria yang suka memesan kopi tadi? ah mungkin dia sudah pulang lagipula ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Benar dugaanku, pria itu masih setia duduk disana kali ini dia tidak sedang bermain ponsel selayaknya orang jaman modern ini, melainkan tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Astaga sampai kapan dia berdiam disana berjam-jam ? Apa hingga pekerjaanku selesai kah? Lalu kopi yang dia pesan kenapa masih saja penuh padahal setiap kali ia memesan selalu habis hingga tandas. Baiklah rasanya aku seperti seorang penguntit saja dan itu merupakan perbuatan yang sangat memalukan. Kembali pada pekerjaanku, membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan yang ada dimeja nomor 8.

"Tunggu." Ucapnya dan aku yakin dia sedang mengajaku bicara karena diruangan ini hanya ada dia seorang dan aku tentunya. Akupun berhenti tepat didepan sang pria helai raven itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?"

"Tolong angkat gelas ini." Titahnya dingin, terdengar ada nada berat disana yang mengekpresikan suatu kekesalan terpancar jelas diwajah tampannya. Oh apa karena aku tadi telat mengantarkan kopi ini hingga dingin? Dan rasanya menjadi tidak enak?

"Mohon maaf tuan apakah ada masalah dengan hidangan kami?" ucapku hati-hati pada pelangganku yang satu ini.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan entah itu membuatku merasa lega, karena kopi buatan Sasori senpai tidak pernah gagal. Lalu kenapa dia tidak menghabiskan kopi itu?

Menuruti perintahnya, aku pun mengambil gelas kopi yang masih penuh. Sedikit kecewa memang, salah satu kebanggan di kafe Akatsuki ini adalah kopinya yang dikenal begitu nikmat namun baru kali ini ada pelanggan yang tidak menyentuh sedikitpun. Dan dia merupakan pelanggan yang sering berkunjung kesini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya akan membersihkan meja anda."

Saat hendak pergi dari sana, laki-laki ini kembali beragumen namun sedikit pelan.

"Dia sangat menyukai café latte."

Deg..

Langkahku tehenti saat laki-laki itu mengatakan hal yang sangat aneh. Sungguh aku tidak mengerti sama sekali. Tangannya gemetar entah itu kedinginan atau kenapa yang jelas yang aku lihat saat ini sang pria bertingkah sangat aneh.

"Dulu dia selalu meminum kopi bersamaku walau dalam hati aku sangat tidak menyukai yang manis maka dari itu aku mengubahnya menjadi tanpa gula. "

Aku menyimpan sementara wadah-wadah sisa makanan dimeja dan menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Tiba hari itu dimana dia meninggalkanku tanpa sebab. "

"Maaf tuan kalau boleh jujur anda mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Mungkin yang anda rasakan sama denganku. Dulu aku juga mengalami kehilangan seseorang dan itu sangat menyakitkan sekali. "

Sang pria malah membalas dengan seringaian.

"Aku selalu memikirkannya. Maaf sudah mengganggu pekerjaanmu. " sang pria berdiri kemudian berjalan keluar meninggalkanku sendirian. Astaga apa aku salah bicara sehingga dia pergi tanpa pamit?

Semoga Madara -sama tidak mengetahui ini, jika tidak aku bisa dipecat gara-gara pelayananku yang buruk.

Jika diingat kembali laki-laki yang sering berkunjung malam-malam itu bertingkah sangat dingin, dan aku rasa wajah sejuk itu terasa tidak asing. Hatiku terasa sesak saat melihat mata tajamnya itu, seperti ada ikatan batin yang begitu kuat namun apa alasannya padahal dia hanya seorang pelanggan biasa.

Kenapa kepalaku tiba-tiba sakit saat mencoba mengingat itu, tapi bibi ku bilang aku tidak boleh banyak berfikir nanti aku bisa sakit.

Aku menatap gelas kopi yang masih penuh bekas pria asing tadi. Bukannya membereskan aku malah mengeluarkan liquid cairan bening, semakin lama semakin terisak. Kepalaku semakin sakit, ada apa ini? Kenapa pandanganku menjadi kabur.

Brukk ...

 _ **"Sasuke-kun kau masih dimana? " ucapku yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang disebrang sana lewat telepon. Nadaku semakin naik karena kegirangan, kenapa tidak ini pertama kalinya Sasuke bertemu dengan kedua orangtuaku. Rencananya kami betemu disebuah kafe klasik, kemudian Sasuke menemuiku di kafe tersebut. Sepertinya dia sedang diperjalanan.**_

 _ **"Aku sedang dijalan, bersabarlah Sakura sebentar lagi juga sampai. Tutup saja teleponnya aku sedang mengemudi. "**_

 _ **"Oh iya maaf hehe. Hati-hati ya. "**_

 _ **Piip..**_

 _ **Aku memutus telepon secara sepihak, dan memasukannya kedalam tas kecilku. Kami bertiga pun kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan yang sempat tertunda karena aku menelepon Sasuke dulu.**_

 _ **"Oh aku masih tidak menyangka Sakura kecil kita sudah membawa pacarnya. " riang ibuku pada ayahku tapi ayah malah bersikap dingin. Ayolah seorang ayah memang selalu begitu ya saat putrinya mempunyai pacar.**_

 _ **"Huh aku sangat membenci hal ini dan itu terjadi juga. "dengusnya kesal namun berani taruhan ayahku ini tsundere sekali. Lihat saja ekspresi mukanya yang memerah aku yakin dia pun senang juga namun malu untuk mengakui.**_

 _ **"Ayolah anata apa kau tidak penasaran dengan calon menantumu." Goda ibuku yang membuatku malu sekali. Apa apaan ibu ini sangat berlebihan aku dan Sasuke baru saja pacaran bukan tunangan.**_

 _ **"Ibu ini jangan berlebihan, jangan memalukanku didepan Sasuke nanti. "**_

 _ **"Hahaha lihat dia malu-malu. " ucap ibuku yang semakin menyudutkanku.**_

 _ **Kembali pada duniaku, aku lebih memandang langit-langit yang cerah diluar sana sembari menyesap sebuah hot café latte dibanding mendengar ocehan aneh kedua orang tuaku.**_

 _ **Kami-sama tetaplah seperti ini.**_

 _ **Saat Sasuke menyimpan kembali ponselnya ketempat semula yaitu tas. Ia malah menjatuhkannya tepat dibawah dashboard mobil.**_

 _ **"Cihhh."**_

 _ **Sebelah tangannya mencoba meraih ponsel dengan malas sementara tangan kirinya masih memegang setir mobil. Otomatis matanya tidak melihat sekitaran jalan, ia terus mencari ponselnya yang berada dibawah. Tiba-tiba dia tidak sengaja menginjak pedal gas dengan keras sehingga memacu kecepatan tinggi.**_

 _ **Tiiidddd...**_

 _ **Klakson mobil truk didepannya memberi isyarat supaya mobil Sasuke menghindar namun nihil ia tak sadar bahwa klakson itu untuk dirinya hingga tabrakan hebat pun tak bisa dihindari.**_

 _ **Brruuaaaakk ...**_

 _ **Posisi mobil sudah setengah hancur dibagian depan, Sasuke mencoba menghindar dengan membanting setir guna meminimalisir lagi kecelakaan yang terjadi. Sayang dengan sisa kesadarannya ia sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan sakit diseluruh tubuh terutama kepala, akhirnya mobil Sasuke menambrak keras sebuah kafe.**_

 _ **Ini ada apa?**_

 _ **Kenapa kafe ini berantakan sekali.**_

 _ **Kenapa orang disekitarku tidak sadarkan diri.**_

 _ **Bau asap apa ini?**_

 _ **Tanganku sulit digerakan.**_

 _ **Dimana kopi yang sedang aku minum barusan?**_

 _ **Ayah, ibu kenapa tidak mengejeku lagi?**_

 _ **Kami-sama apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?**_

 _ **Sejauh mata memandang sekilas aku melihat laki-laki dengan helaian raven sedang merunduk dibawah mobil sambil membawa begitu buruk, baju yang semula ia tata rapi menjadi penuh darah debu-debu.**_

 _ **Ayah ...**_

 _ **Ibu ...**_

 _Ra..._

 _Ra..._

 _Kura.._

 _Sakura..._

 _Cepat telepon ibunya ..._

 _Duhh kau ini merepotkan sekali hmm..._

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar teriakan-teriakan temanku yang panik. Oh sepertinya aku bekerja terlalu lelah dan kemudian pingsan.

"K-Konan senpai a-aku baik-baik saja. " cicitku berusaha meyakinkan mereka supaya tidak mengkhawatirkanku.

" _Baka_! Kau jangan banyak bergerak dulu Sakura. " Sial aku malah dibentak Konan _senpai_.

"Jangan telepon _kaa-san_ a-aku tidak mau merepotkan dia. " ucapku susah payah meyakinkan mereka dengan keadaan yang masih belum setengah sadar.

Barusaja aku bermimpi yang begitu terasa nyata. Dan dalam mimpi itu aku tidak dapat membendung airmata yang terus mengalir.

Mikoto _kaa-san_ bilang aku tidak boleh banyak berfikir nanti bisa sakit, dan itu benar saja kan baru saja aku pingsan setelah lelah bekerja. Ya mungkin aku kelelahan. Suara derap langkah kaki yng berat terdengar mendekatiku yang masih terbaring lemah.

Oh dia Madara - _sama_ , astaga memalukan sekali aku sampai merepotkan semua orang, bos ku juga sampai ikutan.

"Mungkin ini saatnya kau mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Pasti keponakanku, Mikoto akan mengerti. "

Apa yang di ucapkan Madara _sama_ aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh _kaa-san_. Kepalaku semakin pusing apa aku siap menerimanya jika benar ada sesuatu hal besar yang disembunyikan mereka.

"Tolong katakan semuanya padaku Madara sama , aku berjanji akan menerima semuanya. "

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, Madara sama malah meninggalkanku. Semua teman kerjaku memandang beliau dan aku secara bergantian dengan tatapan bingung.

Aku menautkan sebelah alisku tak mengerti, sepertinya air mata ini sudah siap keluar bebas. Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang sekali, tak pernah beliau seserius ini.

Dia kembali lagi dengan membawa sebuah kotak merah kemudian memberikannya padaku. Saat tanganku hendak membukanya, didalam kotak itu berisi sebuah ponsel keluaran lama. Terdapat goresan-goresan kecil dan sangat kotor, pastinya sudah tidak berfungsi lagi.

"Pasti kau mengingatnya. "

"Sa.. Su... ke... "

Madara sama memandangku getir kemudian merundukan kepalanya guna menyembunyikan ekspresi sedihnya, karena aku tahu kalau beliau begitu tertutup. Namun baru kali ini aku melihat beliau meneteskan air mata.

"Kecelakaan itu ... Ayah.. Ibu... "

"Tujuh tahun yang lalu terjadi kecelakaan hebat yang sempat menjadi viral dimana-mana. Mobil yang menabrak sebuah kafe yang menewaskan delapan orang. Tiga diantaranya ayahmu, ibumu, dan kekasihmu. Beruntung kau masih hidup namun mengalami amnesia akibat benturan keras. Dengan begitu Mikoto mengangkatmu sebagai permintaan maaf seumur hidupnya. Sekali lagi maafkan aku Sakura, aku sudah menyembunyikan semuanya. "

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang lagi tidak dua orang yang menghampiriku, mereka adalah kedua orang tuaku. Maksudku mereka adalah orang tua angkatku yang sebenarnya aku masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini.

 _Kaa-san_

 _Tou-san_

Kalian... ...

 _ **Grepp...**_

Mereka memelukku sangat erat seolah tidak rela untuk dilepaskan.

" _gomenasai_ Sakura _gomenasai_." Mikoto kaa-san maksudku bibi Mikoto sangat terisak sedih melebihi kesedihanku mungkin. Dia sebenarnya sudah ada di kafe ini sejak tadi. Deidara senpai benar-benar menghubungi mereka.

"Aku senang selama tujuh tahun ini kalian merawatku, maaf sudah merepotkan selama ini. "

Aku merasa lega saat itu juga, namun pada kenyataannya aku masih belum bisa menerima semua ini. Sasuke yang sangat aku cintai dahulu kini sudah tiada. Namun sosoknya yang hangat, lembut dan penyayang akan selalu ada didalam hatiku.

"Terimakasih sudah menjaga ibu dan ayahku, Sakura. " suara itu terdengar lagi. Sama seperti pelanggan yang suka berkunjung malam dan membeli. Café latte tanpa gula.

Aku baru ingat kalau Sasuke tidak suka manis. Jadi dia meminum minuman kesukaanku walau dia tidak menyukainya.

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu. "

 **THE END**


End file.
